WolfStar
by SilentCatacombs
Summary: Sirius and Remus both have a deep desire for each other, but neither of them know it. Yet. WARNING: Smutty as hell.


Lupin grinned at Sirius, who winked back, both leaned down, preparing to push themselves forward. "Ready, set…" James lifted his hand slowly, "GO!" his arm snapped down and the two boys raced towards the forbidden forest, leaping over fallen branches as they began to enter, "Stop right there you two!" The boys grinded to a stop, Lupin catching his foot under a root and flailing aimlessly as he fell to his knees. Sirius laughed heartily, covering his mouth as Lupin snorted at the bedraggled teacher huffing as if she had just run the whole way. "Now I advise going back to your dorms before I give you all a months detention. Sirius looked behind her and watched as James and Peter slunk away, causing both him and Remus to burst into full blown laughter. The teachers eye twitched and she flung out her wand, turning and muttering towards the Potter and Pettigrew who both lost their balance and fell, their legs flopping about like a fish. By this time Sirius could not breath and was being hauled away by his collar. "Bunch of delinquents," She grumbled as she flicked her wand again, pulling the giggling boys up and into the air behind her.

"Si….H….Hey…..Rus…Hey….Siri….SIRIUS!" Sirius was awoken to a brash smack on the back of his head, "Nnnn…gelawstfag…" "Are you drooling?...Get up" Padfoot turned his head and looked at the boy straddling him, "It's like-" He looked outside and saw the blue light of an early morning, "WHAT TH-" Lupins hand clamped down over Sirius' mouth, his warm breath tickling the shaking fingers. Sirius moved slightly, his crotch brushing against Lupins suddenly tight pants. "Come with me," Remus jumped off of Sirius who slowly got up, brushing his hair behind his ear. "This better be good," Sirius stretched his hands above his head, his arms and back popping as he sighed contentedly. Lupins eyes drifted down the broad shoulders and toned body. His eyes lingered on the dipping V that was easily seen above Sirius' very low hanging pants. He hissed slightly as he noticed the bulge and felt instantly hot on his own. Lupin turned away and began walking, throwing Padfoots robe to him. They continued quietly out of the Gryffindor dorms, sneaking through the halls, using the marauders map to assure their solitude. When they finally got outside, a gold lining danced across the horizon, "See, look over there!" Sirius glanced across the field, towards the edge of the forbidden forest to find himself looking at a chubby, gurgling face in the arms of a full breasted woman. She moved forward slightly and he saw the strong, firm horse legs carrying her torso. He stared as she gently placed the baby in the crook of a tree, cooing and giving it a kiss before looking towards the boys. Lupin nodded and they both waited for her to disappear. Remus was first to sprint across the dewy grass, the soft crunching beneath their bare feet seemed as loud as a gunshot. "Why are we here, who is that baby, what are we doing?" Remus just shushed him and continued to gently grab the baby and pull it close to him. Sirius walked forward and leaned over it, a scrutinizing look crossed his face. The baby reached a chubby hand up and grabbed a lock of Sirius' hair tugging it down close to its face with an incredible strength. He felt Lupins lips against his ear and shivered, "He will be born. Harry Potter." A sharp pain rang through his jaw and he tasted metal…Lupin had stabbed him through the mouth. Sirius tried to yell but instead cut his tongue, more blood spilling from his mouth.  
He jerked as his head fell from his hands. James tried not to stare at him, snorting as the other boys ducked behind their desks, choking on laughter. Their Divination teacher stood, arms crossed and glaring, "I'm sorry Sirius, does my class bore you?" He looked up and grinned, "No professor, I'm very sorry for the interruption. I will just excuse myself so the lesson can continue." The teacher began to protest angrily but Sirius simply raised his hands and pushed his chair out noisily, "No no, I understand!" and quickly made his way out of the classroom. Padfoot was soon followed by Moony, all the way to the bathrooms where he grabbed his arm and pulled him to a halt, "You're sweating like Peter, what's wrong?" He was taken back when he saw Sirius, pale and wide eyed. "Don't touch me!" he threw Lupin off and rubbed his jaw. "I ah, sorry, just really…got to pee!" He hurried into a stall and sat down, his head in his hands. That stupid class was giving him nightmares, about superhuman kids of all things. Whatever. He took a deep breath and kicked the stall open, a gesture that Lupin may enter. As Remus made his way in, he couldn't help but stare as the other boy sat with his legs apart, the material pulled taut. Warmth spread across his body as he watched Sirius' muscles tense while he rubbed his jaw. "Something wrong?" Padfoot looked up, "Just got a pain in my mouth is all," "Here lemme look-" Lupin gently grabbed Sirius' mouth and pried it open, ignoring the slurred protests as he looked in. "You're bleeding a bit, bite yourself?" Sirius went pale once more and shrugged. Remus slowly let Padfoots mouth close once more; unknowingly he had begun to lean in, his lips ever so softly brushing the others. Sirius moaned in what seemed a mix of objection and pleasure, making Lupin ache. Sirius grabbed the other boys ass and pulled him onto his lap, their hard lengths rubbing against each other as their tongues fought for dominance. "Ah what are you…" Sirius pulled his tie off and used it to bind the other boys hands. He closed the stall door and pushed Lupin against it, his bound hands above his head as Sirius began to remove Remus' clothes. He took his time, savouring the taste and feel of his flesh, listening for every moan and plea that came from the boys mouth, "Who knew you were quite the little whore, Remus," Lupin made a face and Sirius grinned, starting to remove his own pants. He licked and sucked on his fingers until they were deliciously wet and dragged them from the base of Remus' cock all the way to his ass. He began to push the slick digits into the twitching hole as Lupin tried to hold in his cries, "Scream, come on. Or do you not want all of them hearing? Imagine James coming in and finding you naked and quivering at my touch, hmm?" Sirius pushed his fingers in harshly, Lupins eyes and mouth widening in a silent cry. He inserted a third finger as he pushed himself against the other, their two heated masses throbbing as they rubbed together, pre-cum already dripping. Sirius took his fingers out, earning a lusty demand, which he stopped with his mouth. Once Lupin was choking for air, Sirius stopped, placing his recently used digits into his mouth and sucking, "You're delicious." Remus went several shades of red before closing his eyes momentarily, "Please fuck me, please god please." His begging only made Sirius hornier as he grabbed Lupins ass and pulled him up, making him wrap his legs around Padfoot as he was pushed roughly against the door. Sirius gently pushed himself in as he braced himself against the stall with one hand, cupping Remus' ass with the other. He slowly pushed in and out, creating a teasingly slow rhythm that tortured Moony, "Harder, fuck me harder!" and despite his cruel desire to make him continue begging, Sirius could no longer withstand the need. He rammed himself in and out of Lupins tight ass, "You are…so….tight…unf," He took himself out and grabbed Lupin, pushing him down to the toilet, his butt in the air. "Unbind me, I have to…I have to touch myself, I can't-" Sirius shoved two fingers into Remus' mouth, preventing him from talking and making himself moan. He leaned down to his hole and stuck in his tongue, lubing it up once more. He quickly replaced it with his dick, once more thrusting with animal like force. He saw Lupin struggling to remove the binds and gave him a slap on the ass, causing Remus to groan and lurch. Sirius reached around and gripped the other throbbing dick, jerking it in time with his own thrusts. He felt himself begin to tighten, along with Remus and knew they were nearly up. After a few more deep thrusts, he pulled out, "Turn around," Lupin obliged and sat himself on the toilet, barely taking a breath before Sirius grabbed his head and pushed it onto his own cock. "Suck." He commanded, the other boy almost choking on the large mass of flesh as it was forced deep into his hot, almost burning, mouth. Lupins mouth was quickly bringing him to the edge, so he leaned down and released his bindings, allow Remus to jerk himself off and finish with him. Using one hand, Remus fucked himself, the other he used to insert a finger into Sirius' ass. They were both moaning as they came. Lupin managed to swallow most of it and what he had released himself, Sirius licked off of him. Padfoot leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss, before they both started to put their clothes back on.

"Moony your wrists!" Peter pointed to the purple bruising Sirius hadn't noticed, lining the boys arms. "Yeah…I-" He was saved by Sirius jumping up, "What in the hell is that!?" they all looked in the direction he faced, struggling to find the source of excitement as Sirius quickly pulled his wand out and mumbled something. The purple lines began to fade as the boys returned their attention, "You're mad Padfoot, there aint nothing there!" Sirius grinned and shrugged, silently breathing a sigh of relief.


End file.
